


Afon Asur

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Hart of Thorn [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Deer Demon!Jack, Fluff, Historical, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Omega!Rhys, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Rhys decides to take a bath in the forest stream in an attempt to dispel his lingering inhibitions. Thankfully, Jack soon arrives tohelphim along.





	Afon Asur

**Author's Note:**

> Just some more of this AU. I really enjoy writing bathing scenes in natural bodies of water so this was a fun way to do it. Enjoy!

Rhys used to rise with the dawn.

After all, back at his little hut in the village, there were always chores to be done. The floor always needed to be swept, soaking cooking pots always needed to be scoured, and any spoiled food needed to be tossed outside into the soil lest it attract pests that might’ve caused sickness. Typically, he’d woken Cyrus as he prepared their meals, instructing the boy to wash his face and brush his hair before joining his mother at the table for their morning prayer.

Remembering the set routine he used to have seemed odd, now. It felt a world away from his current, comparatively  _lazier_ lifestyle—though perhaps lazy was the wrong term. Just—less  _structured_.

Nowadays he tends to wake up long after sunrise, the outside world already bathed in sunlight that barely filtered through the animal skins Jack had tacked up over the bedroom window. Rhys had quickly grown to love sleeping in, waking up slowly to the smell of cedar and loam and the lingering scent of Jack’s musks on the bed furs.

Sometimes that was all he woke up to—his lover’s faint aroma, and nothing else. However, Rhys hardly minded. Jack’s absence was something, like the lack of a morning schedule, that he’d gotten used to. Even if he was gone by the time Rhys woke, he would almost always return by the time the sun started to descend behind the tops of the trees.

Rhys took his time rising from bed, shrugging on his breeches and tunic. He made the bed, knowing Jack would only mess it up when he decided to sweep Rhys up in the blankets later on, though kept a small fur around his shoulders to keep Jack’s condensed scent with him as he made his way out of the bedroom and down the halls to where Cyrus slept.

The boy was still wrapped up in his own blankets, little face burrowed into the pillow. Rhys chuckled softly at the sight of his hair, with errant cowlicks sticking out in nearly every directions. He carefully pulled one of the blanket’s up over his son’s shoulder, kissing him lightly on the temple before creeping away, allowing Cyrus to continue sleeping for the time being.

Rhys felt too relaxed to kindle the fire needed for a hot breakfast, instead deciding to walk out into the open air and forage for their meal. The forest held an unsurmountable bounty, its trees and bushes full of delicious nuts and fruit that would provide a delectable breakfast for him and his son.

Rhys stood on the threshold of the lair, inhaling deep of the fresh spring air. It held almost a sweet aroma, the scent of flowers and leaves caught on the breeze. He let his eyes flutter closed, taking a moment to just enjoy the smell and the warmth of spring, before he set off on his walk.

He stopped periodically along the way, to pluck some berries from the bushes and mushrooms from the grass, remembering the knowledge Jack had passed onto him as to which plants in the forest were edible. He enjoyed the quiet, interrupted only by twittering songbirds and the distant trickle of the stream.

A sudden, harsh  _caw_  broke the silence. Rhys chuckled as he lifted his eyes up to a low-hanging branch, now weighed down with the bulk of the bull raven that served as Jack’s eyes. It ruffled its feathers, tilting its head down at Rhys’ open knapsack.

He followed the sounds of the stream, smiling when he entered into the clearing surrounding the water. It looked like an image pulled from a dream of his—crystalline water flowing gently over small waterfalls or rippling out in larger pools, dusted with petals and leaves drifted from the trees hanging above it. The emerald grass bristled in the slight breeze, featherlight blades fluttering up against Rhys’ boots as he carefully walked down the bank towards the water.

The stream looked so inviting. Rhys wiggled pleasantly underneath his clothes, biting his lip as he considered the temptation. Really, there was little reason he  _couldn’t_  take a quick swim if he wanted to. Cyrus was sleeping, Jack was out tending to his usual duties. Surely no one would miss Rhys for taking a moment to bathe in such a lovely little brook, now that it was more than warm enough to do so?

He glanced about the trees besides him, before peering over across to the other bank, finding nothing but birds and little squirrels flitting about in the branches.

Though he was far into the woods, concealed from the prying eyes of even the bravest villager, Rhys felt a little self conscious as he started undressing. His light cloak fell to the grass first, followed by his tunic and, finally, his boots and breeches.

Recently, the sight of his own bare body had started to surprise. Rhys had long grown used to the sight of his ribs and hips sticking up out of his skin, flesh stretched tight by hunger. But in the month since he’d become Jack’s mate, he’d been supplied with a reliable source of food that had caused his hips and stomach to plump out to the curves one might reasonably expect from an omega of his age and fertility. It still felt…different. But not necessarily  _bad_.

Once thoroughly unclothed, Rhys kept his arms wrapped loose around his waist, still glancing nervously about, as if he expected someone to burst out of the woods and proclaim his nakedness to the world. He took several deep breaths, listening to the sounds of the forest around him, trying to relax into the aura of the natural world he’d been so blessed to live in.

After a moment, Rhys inched towards the water, moving properly away from the trees and further out into the open. He kept his arms wrapped around himself, still shielding his nudity against nonexistent eyes as he approached the stream’s edge as the grass steadily gave into warm sand speckled with pebbles.

Rhys shivered a little as he toed the edge of the water, tiny waves lapping up against his skin. It felt cooler than the warm spring air around him, but not cold enough to shy him away from bathing. After a moment, he slowly waded deeper into the water, letting the gentle current curl around his legs as he sunk into the stream’s crystalline embrace.

The water felt refreshing against his body, not chill enough to break goosebumps out over his skin. He let a pleasant sigh spill from his lips as he slowly sunk deeper and deeper into the water, until it lapped up again its hips.

By now, he’d unwound his arms from around his waist, feeling a bit better now that nakedness was concealed beneath the water. His toes curled against the smooth stones and soft silt of the stream-bed, his arms lightly treading through the water as he walked further into the stream. He stopped before the , slightly surprised at the streams depth. Not deep enough that he worried about being swept away, but not too shallow that he didn’t feel like he could swim around if he wanted.

As he grew used to the stream, he tipped his head back, letting it float against the surface of the water as he gazed upwards. He could see the branches of the trees above him, tender green leaves glimmering on branches reaching towards each other like patterns in a kaleidoscope.

A couple silvery fish flitted around Rhys’ legs, occasionally tickling his skin with their scaly sides as they swam past. He laughed softly as he pushed himself off the bottom of the stream, treading his arms slowly through the water as he started to properly swim about.

Calm washed over him as he relaxed into the stream, letting the water flow over his arms and legs as he moved slowly. Eventually he ended up rolling onto his back, letting the stream buoy his torso as his legs trailed aimlessly against the smooth stones of the. His eyes fluttered half-closed, a calm smile fluttering over his lips.

A slight rustle of grass and leaves prompted Rhys to tilt his head back to glance at the shoreline, where the sudden appearance of something dark and hulking had his heart nearly leaping out of his chest.  

“ _Jack_!” Rhys flailed, splashing water every which-way in surprise at his mate’s sudden appearance. Jack only laughed at his shock, grass crunching underneath his clawed feet as he descended down the bank, hands on his hips as he watched Rhys’ from the shoreline.

“Oh, don’t let me interrupt you, snapdragon, you looked like you were really having fun there.“ Jack grinned wide, sharp fangs glimmering in the sunlight. “Naked as the day you were born…I think you’re taking to forest life rather well.”

Rhys’ eyes fell shyly as he tucked a wet strand of hair behind his ear.

“I…I suppose you could say that.”

“Mind if I join you? It’s been awhile since I’ve taken a proper dip in here. Usually there’s a bunch of nymphs hogging all the water.”

Rhys hadn’t noticed anyone else when he’d first arrived at the stream, but he nodded at Jack’s request, though embarrassment still clouded his cheek, something he found confusing. Jack had seen his nakedness many, many times already. They’d consummated their covenant seasons ago, and Jack’s libido hadn’t abated in the months since. Not that Rhys minded being taken to bed by the beast, but still—that was back inside of the lair, with wooden walls all around them, nestled within piles of furs. Not out in the open air with nothing but the water to shield him from—

—From what, exactly? What was he so worried about?

Rhys slowly floated towards the shoreline as Jack started to wade in, the water lapping up against his shaggy thighs. He carefully touched back down against the ground, hesitating for a moment before beginning to walk forward, the droplets of water glittering down his naked torso as he met his bestial lover half way.

Jack leaned over, bending his knees slightly as Rhys carefully slid his hands up the beast’s chest. Rhys tilted his head back as Jack kissed his eyelids, lips quirking in a chuckling smirk as he pressed them against his lover’s skin. Rhys sighed pleasantly, leaning into Jack as the beast’s claws wound around his body, warm palms settling where his hips just barely broke from the surface of the water.

“This is….nice,” Jack hummed as he walked further into the water, Rhys trailing along with him. “I should have figured you’d come here eventually, considering you seem  _so_  interested in getting me to bathe properly…”

“Well, now that the snow finally melted, I felt it was a prime time to take a swim.” Rhys smirked up at his lover, reaching up to prod Jack’s nose. “Don’t think that this counts as your bath, either, unless you allow me to scrub down your fur.”

Jack wrinkled his expression as they both waded deeper, until Rhys could barely touch the bottom of the stream bed. He pressed closer to Jack, fingers clinging to clumps of wet fur on his lover’s hips.  

Jack’s size felt even more striking in the bright sunlight. Though he was also naked, his cloak of feathers shed alongside Rhys’ own clothes, the human felt considerably smaller when placed next to the beast. Jack stood nearly a head taller than Rhys, and bulked out far wider. From past experience, Rhys knew Jack could lift him up as effortlessly as a child, something that, while frightening at first, had long become a source of comfort. Rhys knew Jack’s magic was what truly protected him and Cyrus, but his physical strength and size made the omega truly  _believe_  it.

Rhys closed his eyes halfway, about to let his head rest against his lover’s warm chest, when Jack’s hands suddenly dropped from their previous position on his hips.

“ _Oh_.” Rhys started as Jack’s claws dipped below the surface of the water, diving around to firm hold of the omega’s rear. Jack was always forward about what exactly he wanted from Rhys, and though he was starting to open up, his mate’s audacity still took some adjusting.

“You really are just…delectable like this.” Jack licked his fangs, giving Rhys’ plump rear a coy pinch, that didn’t hurt so much as send a giddy little shiver up his spine. Rhys worried his lip, fidgeting slightly in his lover’s grasp.

“Jack…do you really want to…?”

“Of course I do. Seeing you all naked and relaxing around like that.  _Really_  gets me worked up. You know.” Jack tilted his chin down, voice growling. “Makes me feel really  _beastly_.”

Oh, that  _word_. Beastly. Feral. Dangerous. All thoughts that had passed through Rhys’ mind at some point during his life so far with Jack. Part of him had grown used to his lover’s inhuman look and manner, and yet another still felt a thrill of fear tremble up his spine at how animal he could be when it came to how badly he  _wanted_  Rhys.

The young omega swallowed, already feeling flustered.

Rhys let his lover pull him gently through the water until Jack found a large, flat boulder mostly submerged by the stream. Jack sat against the smooth surface, the water high on his waist as he invited Rhys to join him with a crook of his claw. Rhys floated shyly into his lap, grateful his hips also lay hidden underneath the surface even as he settled atop Jack’s legs. He could already feel the lump of the beast’s groin pressing up against his ass, the slit hidden amongst the wet tufts of fur already beginning to part around the head of Jack’s cock. A clawed hand held him firmly against Jack’s chest as Rhys fidgeted, trying to get comfortable even as the perch below him changed with his lover’s growing arousal.

“You’re really sure about this?” Rhys questioned as the water flowed over his thighs. He’d never done anything  _intimate_  outside of a private room, much less a natural stream. “It just seems like it might be hard to…well…do what we normally do in a place like this.”

Jack’s claws rubbed soothingly up and down his sides, careful not to prick Rhys’ skin with the tips.

“Trust me, honeysuckle. Just because I might not be able to knot you, doesn’t mean we can’t fool around  _other_  ways.” Jack purred against the shell of his ear. His hands stroked down to Rhys’ stomach, cupping the slight belly the omega had grown with his newfound hearty diet. He squirmed softly at the touch as Jack’s palms moved onto Rhys’ thighs, fingers kneading them gently. He could feel Jack’s smirk grow from where it’d now pressed up against the curve of his ear.

“Open your legs just a little bit…” Jack crooned as his hips shifted slightly beneath Rhys’ rear. The omega spread his leg slightly as he felt the head of Jack’s cock slowly slip out of its sheath, slick head nudging against the underside of his thighs. He didn’t completely understand yet exactly what Jack wanted to do with him, but he followed his lover’s commands with little hesitation, more curious than concerned. Feral as he could be at times, Rhys knew intimately that Jack would never want to hurt him, or do anything Rhys did not want.

Still, when Jack slid his cock between Rhys’ thighs and pressed the omega’s legs tightly around its shaft, Rhys felt odd. Though Jack was a beast, their sex thus far had been at least a facsimile of the type of sex Rhys had been raised to find good and proper. Yet this felt nothing like that, and for a moment Rhys was scandalized—until the shaft of Jack’s cock rubbed up against the underside of the omega’s own.

Rhys’ hands curled into loose fists at the sudden trickle of arousal, his cock stiffening slightly at the friction. Jack’s shaft already felt slick and comfortable warm as it slid against Rhys’ flesh, trying to work him up further.

“You like this, snapdragon…?” Jack purred, kissing Rhys’ damp hair. The omega gnawed at his lip, before nodding and carefully shifted his hips to gain more friction against Jack’s thick member as the beast started to roll his hips—gentle yet firm at first, like the roll of the stream’s current over their bodies.

Rhys’ loins began to tingle with pleasure, thighs instinctively tightening around Jack’s cock further as he sought a mean to ground himself against the building arousal. Jack’s arms wrapped about him like ropes, secure but not too tight as he started to move the shaft of his cock more quickly between Rhys’ tightly pressed legs. It rubbed against all the most sensitive, tender parts of his groin, from his rear all the way to the head of his cock, sending Rhys into a flurry of need that he couldn’t hope to curtail.

Rhys reached back, fingers grasping against Jack’s hair before finally finding the root of one of his antlers. He wrapped his hand around it tightly, turning his chin to the side as he tugged Jack’s head over his shoulder. Rhys clumsily tried to kiss him, only barely able to brush their lips together as a particularly rough thrust from below jostled their cocks together.

He whimpered, struggling to keep hold of Jack’s antlers as the arousal spreading through his body sent shivers of weakness through his muscles. His eyes fell to half mast as he clenched his thighs tighter around Jack’s cock, feeling his hole quiver with yet more slick. Rhys tried to gain control over himself, moving his hips in a hook-like path, rubbing his ass against Jack’s lower stomach before grinding their cocks together.

Rhys panted, his tongue poking between his teeth and hanging slightly over his lips. He must look a lewd sight, flushed and breathless as he rode his lover’s cock, growing terribly warm and slick. His arousal nipped at any lingering self-consciousness, however, leaving him to throw himself without abandon at his monstrous mate.

And yet his cock craved more friction, more warmth. Rhys’ eyes fell down, watching as their cocks occasionally broke the surface of the water as Jack’s hips thrust them both upwards. His own member looked so small, so delicate in comparison with Jack’s, his shaft a pale dusty pink in sharp contrast with Jack’s throbbing, almost beet red flesh. Rhys could already feel the head of his cock leaking fluid, though any evidence quickly floated away in the gentle current.

Though the dick thrusting between his legs set his arousal aflame, Rhys still desired  _more_  if he wished to take his arousal to the proper heights. So he reached down, fingers hesitating before trying to wrap around the girth of their combined cocks. He felt Jack suddenly halt behind them and tried to move his hands away, worried he’d done something he shouldn’t, but Jack’s clawed hand grabbed at his forearm, stopping him.

“Keep….keep going…” Jack’s husky voice whispered into his ear, sending another jolt of pleasure up his cock. Rhys bit his lip and nodded, his hand encircling back around their dicks as Jack continued to thrust and buck his hips, now through both Rhys’ tight thighs and the soft pressure of his palm.

Rhys didn’t last much longer—he couldn’t, not with Jack’s cock heavy and warm between his legs, pressing up against his own cock, its base wedged up between the soft cheeks of his rear. He leaned back heavily against Jack’s chest as he came, release splashing into the water as their hips jerked up in tandem. Rhys clung onto Jack’s antler and cock for dear life, arousal fluttering in his belly as he rode out his feelings in his lover’s lap.

Jack came not long after, with a few more heavy thrusts between Rhys’ trembling thighs. The omega could feel the bulge of the incomplete knot swell up between his cock and his hole, the added pressure helping to send some lingering shivers through Rhys’ body as he slowly came down from his release.

The stream quickly washed away the evidence of Jack’s pleasure as well, leaving them both panting and remarkably clean. Rhys relaxed, the gentle purr of a satisfied omega thrumming through his chest as he leaned his head back against Jack’s shoulder, finally letting his numb fingers fall from around the base of his antlers, joining its sibling in Rhys’ lap.

The water provided a steady, cooling balm to their flushed bodies as they lied comfortably together, enjoying the sounds of the world around them as they indulged the most natural pleasure of all. Rhys, to his surprise, felt little concern for his nakedness any longer, not bothering to cover himself even when the bob of the stream nudged his legs and groin above the surface of the water.

“Cyrus will be awake soon…” Rhys whispered as soon as he properly caught his breath, “if he isn’t already, wondering where his breakfast is. And his parents too, for that matter.”

Jack chuckled softly, claw slipping underneath Rhys’ chin to tilt it upwards.

“See, that’s why I didn’t want to knot you….no need to have the little kiddo come looking for us when we’re stuck in….compromising positions.”

“That’s always my worst fear…” Rhys sighed as he carefully slid off of Jack’s lap, his legs slightly unsteady, even with the gentleness of the current. His lover quickly steadied his hips, rising with him as he guided Rhys towards the shore, and their clothing. However, as Jack bent to pick up Rhys’ breeches, the omega reached forward, halting him with a soft grasp on the wrist.

“Well…we don’t want to put on clothing while we’re still wet, do we?” Rhys questioned, his pale skin practically glowing in the golden sun filtering through the leaves. “Why don’t we just…take a moment to dry off, before we do so?”

He shifted from foot to foot, feeling a little strange about his request, only for Jack to laugh and flop down against the shore, sending blades of grass fluttering up.

“A little sex, and you’ve already grown so much more bold…fair enough, honeysuckle.” Jack beckoned Rhys to lay down besides him, and soon the omega was curled up against his lovers drying fur as they sunned themselves in the warm spring air, all worries wiped from Rhys’ mind as he graced Jack’s bronzed cheeks with a kiss.


End file.
